


Cum Dumpster

by xRoseHazukix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Back Talking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Kink (?), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Like Someone Help Me?, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i wrote this in ten minutes, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseHazukix/pseuds/xRoseHazukix
Summary: Kokichi steps on Miu.





	Cum Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this right after Kokichi called Miu a cum dumpster and she literally orgasmed in front of everyone. I am not sorry. I really ship Kokichi and Miu. It's pretty crappy and short. Maybe one day I'll rewrite this. Like I'm a really big Danganronpa fan and I cannot believe it took this long for me to write something on it.

“Look at you,” Kokichi said indifferently as he pushed the vibrator even deeper in Miu’s depths, “Panting like a bitch in heat, filthy _slut_. I’m surprised that this is even satisfying you.” Miu, inebriated from pleasure, gave a broken moan and shook on the floor. Kokichi dragged his big toe along her clit pulling another mewl from her limps and sighed in disappointment.

“Outside of the bedroom you put up this tough bravado, but the moment any so much as catches a tone with you melt on the floor like the _cum dumpster_ you are!” As Kokichi said the last phrase he pushed down harder on the sensitive bud and threw Miu in a frenzy. The blonde was shuddering and sweating all over, however, she was too far away to pushed over the edge, she needed more.

“Y-you’re the one to t-talk.” She breathed out, ragged and out of breath. She pulled her head up from where she had thrown it back in pleasure and made eye contact, something she was not allowed to do, “You always p-pull that cute shit, you only g-grow balls when you’re in here.” Miu had to bite down needy moans throughout her spiel as the brunette withdrew his foot from her sex, but she knew that what she was about to receive you be all worth it.

“Did you just talk back to me, _swine_? You have some nerve talking to me and looking at me when you’re no more than _human trash_. I should throw you outside and let any desperate, horny fuck as their way with you. _Fucking pig_.” Kokichi’s words were spoken in a calm tone but with the hardest, coldest tone he could muster, and this is what threw Miu into a frenzy. Her body locked up and shudders ran up and down her spine. Those crystal blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and she saw was white and her body tore apart from her orgasm. She screamed and drooled all over her chin as wave and wave pulsed through her body.

Kokichi only looked on and sighed, once again, in disappointment. As he watched her come down from her high, he turned the vibrations up a notch and watched as she arched her back and released another shrill scream.

“Wow, slut. You really want everyone to know how much of a whore you are, huh? I’d bet you let anyone come in her and slid into your loose pussy. Who did you have in mind? Shuichi? Kaito? Gonta would fucking destroy you. Hell, I bet Kee-boy has something below his belt for you.” Kokichi said he toyed with the settings on the remote, changing the intensity and rhythm making Miu into the mess he loved so much.

“N-No!,” Miu shouted through her cries and screams, “Only y-ah! You! Sir! P-please! G-gonna again!” Kokichi blinked innocently down at her a few times, judging whether he liked the answer and again played with the toy, watching as Miu’s body writhed with the rhythm he set.

As Miu reached her second peak and tears were streaking down her face, mixing with the now dry drool, Kokichi turned off the vibrator and threw the remote on the bed across the room. He watched Miu twitch a few times before he kneeled and withdrew the toy from her sensitive, pulsing cunt.

“Look at you,” he cooed as he threw the toy in a vague direction and stroke stray blonde hairs from her face, “my nasty, slutty, pig. So, so pretty.” Miu smiled shyly and blushed at the compliment and tried to wiggle away from Kokichi roaming and probing fingers.

“Don’t run from me, bitch.” He said in a cold tone as he hooked his fingers into Miu’s throbbing pussy, “Or do you need me to break you down even further?” He tilted his head innocently as he pistoned his fingers inside of her until she was back to a pliant mess. When he was satisfied with his work, he slid his fingers from her and wiped his fingers on the carpet. “Gross.” He muttered and turned back to the still shaking blonde.

“I’m going to go get some water and a warm rag, okay honey?” Kokichi’s voice turned warm as he placed both hands on Miu’s face and forced her dazed eyes to look at him. When she only hummed and closed her eyes Kokichi frowned and patted her cheek until she opened them back up.

“Babe, I need something verbal, okay? Or I won’t leave.” Miu scrunched up her face trying to pull words from her scrambled brain and to her sore throat.

“Fucking…go already.” She scratched out and sat up, though a bit stiffly. Kokichi smiled at her usual antics and go up to hunt down a water bottle and cleaning supplies for his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I had to get this urge out and since it was not too terrible of a quickwrite, I posted it too. (?) So for a Danganronpa fic I was thinking of a Mafia AU from all the games, but I don't know just yet. (in the works) Leave comments and kudos, please <3


End file.
